The present invention relates to a magnetic power apparatus for use in electromagnetic valves, solenoids, relays, etc., and more particularly to a power-saving, durable magnetic power apparatus, that can be controlled to change the direction of the magnetic path.
The concept of magnetic force is obtained from natural magnets. Natural magnets attract non-magnetized iron chips. The end of a natural magnet, which attracts non-magnetized iron chips, is a magnetic pole. Hans Christian Oersted, a scientist of Denmark, discovered the phenomenon of magnetic force in 1819. Hans Christian Oersted watches the occurrence of a deflection phenomenon when approaching a magnetic needle to an electrically conducted conductor. Later studies indicate the presence of magnetic lines of force in a magnetic field. FIG. 11 shows the magnetic lines of force pase from N pole of the magnetic M through the air to C pole of the magnet M. FIG. 12 shows magnetic lines of force pass from one end of a solenoid C through the air to the opposite end thereof after connection of electric current I to the solenoid C. It is apparent that the magnetic path is a closed path between N pole and S pole. In early 19 century, French scientist Ampere discovered same reason in the formation of the magnetic field of a magnet and the formation of the magnetic field of a solenoid, i.e., the formation of a magnetic field is due to the presence of an electric current on the inside or surface of the magnet. Nowadays, magnetic filed effect has been intensively used in electromagnetic valves, solenoids, relays, etc. FIG. 13 shows a conventional electromagnetic valve. When the coil 1C is energized, a magnetic force is produced to attract the iron core 1F, causing the valve port IV to be opened. This design uses a spring 1S to keep the iron core 1F in (the closed) position. The spring force of the spring 1S offsets a part of the magnetic force of the coil 1C. This design wastes much electric energy, and the produces much heat during operation. Similar designs are seen in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 319343; 290615; 115728; 268552; 304570; 155433; 222448; 182896; 212501; 241854.